Boy like you
by KaiTouzokuou
Summary: The three Yami's are given their own bodies. Bakura seems to have turned over a new leaf and Yuugi tries to befriend him. What happens when one night changes everything for both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a new story! Inspired by a conversation between me and DemetriaNecrophades!  
**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. They story is my own!**

* * *

**~Ryou~**

Ryou sighed as he made his way to school. He was slightly annoyed with his yami this morning. As always Bakura was being difficult.

The young boy knew that his yami hated school and hated socializing with anyone. But they had made an agreement with Ryou's father last summer shortly after Bakura got his own body. If Bakura wanted to stay living there he had to go to school with Ryou.

This lead Ryou tutoring Bakura all summer so he wouldn't fall behind in class. The ancient thief even had to go to summer school to catch up with Ryou and his class.

It had already been a week since the new school year started and it didn't take Bakura long before he started his whining about how school was useless.

Ryou's father had left a few days ago. He was doing some more travelling for work, leaving Ryou to deal with Bakura on his own. It was a little easier then Ryou had thought it would be to get Bakura to go to school. All he had to do was remind him that his father would want to see their report cards and they showed the number of missed days.

So here Ryou was with a very angry Bakura following close behind him mumbling profanities. Ryou let out another sigh. This was going to be a very long school year.

Thinking back to the first day of school he remembered the reaction Yami had when he saw Bakura was back. As far as any of Ryou's friends had known Bakura was gone for good. Ryou didn't have the heart to tell them that he in fact had come back and that he had been secretly letting him share a body with him again.

Bakura still had plans to get back at the Pharaoh, but he said he wasn't ready to make his move yet. Ryou knew Bakura well enough to know that the thief just hadn't come up with a plan to get back at him yet. Not that this was a bad thing, but Ryou knew better.

For the most part Bakura just seemed to be trying to get used to the way the world worked. After all before if he hadn't known something he would simply tap into Ryou's memories and go from there. If that didn't work he would get Ryou to take over and deal with whatever it was that he didn't understand.

"Land lord, how much longer is school going to drag out?" Bakura asked bitterly. Ryou turned to look at him and smiled. "Bakura its only the first week of school, it will go on till next summer starts."

Bakura glared at him and went back to mumbling to himself. Ryou couldn't help for feel a bit sorry for his yami. After all he was from a different time period and wasn't used to things like school.

Ryou turned into the front gates of the school and watched out of the corner of his eye as Bakura followed him. As far as the rest of the school had known Bakura was Ryou's twin brother and he had stayed in England with their grandparents. With a little help from Kaiba this was easy to play off.

They had to be thankful to him. If it wasn't for him they wouldn't have been able to get Bakura into school, much less prove that he was in fact a real person.

Ryou pictured telling his teacher that Bakura had once been the thief king in Egypt over 5000 years ago. He could see himself being told to go visit the nurses office and if his story didn't change he knew he would get a one way ticket to the hospital.

His own father seemed to be ready to do that to Ryou when he first told him about Bakura. Luckily for him he had Malik there to back up that story and Bakura and Marik had both gotten their own bodies by this point.

Bakura had wanted Ryou to not tell his father. But after Ryou pointed out that his father was almost always home for the summer and that Bakura's only option for living there was to let his father know. Bakura was still fighting with Ryou on the topic till he pointed out that he could always go stay with Yuugi for the summer. Bakura knew what that meant and quickly changed his mind.

Ryou sat down at his desk and Bakura sat at the one next to him. He had demanded to sit beside his 'brother' on the first day of school. The boy couldn't blame him after all, the only other sets that were free where beside Yami or beside Tea.

His yami's hatred for the group never seemed to stop. Ryou had often looked over to see Bakura doodling in class. This was nothing new for a teenager, but for Bakura it was a bit shocking. The pictures were always of how he was going to kill the Pharaoh and his friends.

Ryou had learned quickly to just ignore this. There was no point in worrying about it. He had a feeling that Bakura wouldn't really act on them, at least not for a while.

One thing that Ryou had started noticing lately was that Bakura never seemed to draw anything about Yuugi. He figured it was because Yuugi never seemed to piss of Bakura. Yuugi never really talked to the thief, most likely because Yami wouldn't let him.

Either way, Yuugi was not on Bakura's hit list. This made Ryou slightly happier, at least that was one less person he had to worry about showing up dead in the future.

Ryou was brought out of his thoughts when Bakura slammed his head on his desk. Eyeing him confusedly Ryou spoke, "Bakura are you okay?" All Ryou got as a response was a low growl. This meant he was to leave Bakura alone.

He opened his mouth about to speak again but stopped when someone lightly tapped his shoulder. Turning he saw Yuugi standing beside him smiling brightly at him. Ryou smiled back at Yuugi. "Hey Ryou! Are we still on for tonight?" Ryou nodded happily.

Yesterday Yuugi and Ryou had made plans to hang out and play a few new video games at Ryou's house. They had to convince Yami that Bakura was going to prep school, which he was, so that he wouldn't start freaking out. Yami didn't want Yuugi to be left alone anywhere with the thief. Not that Ryou could blame him.

"I got a great new game yesterday too!" Yuugi said happily. He began explaining about how to play to Ryou when Ryou heard Bakura sit up and walk out of the room. "Is he okay?" Yuugi asked worriedly. Ryou shrugged.

"I'm not sure Yuugi, I think hes just not liking being in school. He just asked me again this morning when school ends." Yuugi chuckled as Ryou let out a sigh. "Don't worry so much Ryou, this is Bakura. Hes going to disagree with anything he throw at him." Ryou couldn't help but smile at Yuugi. It was true Bakura liked control.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura made his way back into the class room and sat down at his desk. The bell had just rung meaning class was about to start. He pulled out his note book a went back to his drawings. This time choosing not to draw the Pharaoh's untimely death, but Diabound.

The thief was slightly annoyed that Yuugi was going to be at his and Ryou's house. He didn't like the idea of having the Pharaoh's midget running around his house. That was meant to be a Pharaoh free zone. He was just glad Ryou had some how gotten the Pharaoh not to come over.

Not that it really matter, Yuugi would be on his way home by the time Bakura got out of prep school. Bakura inwardly groaned at the thought. Some how his hikari's father convinced him that it would be best for him to go. He felt like an idiot giving in so easily.

Sadly he couldn't skip out on it. Not only was his hikari's father paying for it, but they had report cards too. Which most likely meant that it would also tell how many days he had missed off school. He growled at this, there was no way out.

"_Some king of thieves I turned out to be."_ He thought bitterly to himself. This wasn't something he was used to. He never had parents before. Well he did, but they had passed away a long time ago. He was still a child and he raised himself after their death.

Letting out a sigh Bakura slouched in his chair. He really did not want to be thinking of the past well sitting in class. If he got to upset and started lashing out things could turn out bad. Then again, he could always send everyone to the shadow realm.

Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how stupid the Pharaoh was for letting Bakura keep the ring. Well as far as the Pharaoh really knew, Ryou still had the ring.

Shifting in his chair Bakura could feel the cool metal of the ring brush his chest. It sent a chill down his spine. He was glad to still have it, at least that gave him some element of surprise. Then again the Pharaoh might know that Bakura already has it. He wasn't that stupid was he?

As the day dragged out Bakura began to find it harder and harder to stay awake. He found himself wishing Malik and Marik had at least stayed in the city, then he would have something besides going to school to do. But they had gone back to Egypt leaving Bakura feeling more alone then he thought possible.

Even with Ryou here Bakura was still for the most part on his own. Ryou had his own friends and his own life now. Bakura wasn't well liked by the group his hikari chose to hang around with and in turn most of the school didn't pay him much attention. _"Who would have thought that these idiots would be so popular?" _Bakura thought bitterly.

It wasn't like he wanted any friends, but he figured if he at least had someone to annoy besides the Pharaoh maybe school wouldn't be so boring. Then again, it would still be boring even with someone to piss of.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day Bakura was up and out the door before Ryou could even speak to him. He could feel Ryou trying to pry his way into his mind, but Bakura pushed him back. The thief wasn't in the mood to deal with his hikari and his million questions. He was sure he made that clear at lunch when he chose not to sit with Ryou and his friends.

**~Ryou~**

Sighing Ryou stood and picked up his bag. "I take it he still doesn't want to talk about whats bugging him." Ryou turned to see Yuugi smiling sadly up at him.

"He blocked me out again, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised by that." Yuugi snickered at Ryou and nodded.

Ryou followed Yuugi out of the class room and into the hall. Yami stood there waiting for them both. He looked more then displeased and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ryou do you mind if we swing by my place first, I want to change out of my uniform."

The boy nodded to Yuugi. He stared at Yami curiously for a moment before following Yuugi. "Is he still upset about you coming over Yuugi?" Ryou whispered hoping that Yami wouldn't over hear. "Yeah, but he will have to get over it. I mean Bakura's been back for what, 4 months now. He hasn't done anything wrong and well hes going to school that's a big step for him!"

Yuugi sounded almost as if he were proud of Bakura. This brought a smile to Ryou's face. He was glad he wasn't the only one noticing that Bakura, for whatever reason, was at least trying not to misbehave.

The three boys walked quietly to the game shop. From time to time Yuugi would begin talking about a new board game that his grandfather had just gotten. For the most part Yami just stayed quiet.

The Pharaoh seemed to be lost in his own world. He was most likely thinking about how he didn't trust his hikari alone with the thief. Ryou found himself feeling annoyed by this, after all he was going to be there and it wasn't like Bakura was going to go out of his way to start something with Yuugi.

Yuugi had never bothered Bakura before. Ryou even pointed this out to Yami a few times. This only seemed to make the Pharaoh worry more and Ryou quickly gave up trying to making things better. Clearly he was only making the worse.

Ryou followed Yuugi and Yami into the game shop. He smiled at Yuugi's grandfather and said a quick hello before following the 2 other boys up the stairs.

"Do you mind waiting in the living room? I wont be long!" Yuugi asked already making his way up the stairs. Ryou nodded knowing that Yuugi wouldn't see him and made his way over to the couch. He sighed as he sat down.

It had been a long week. Ryou never thought he would so happy to have the weekend be here. It was only the first week of school and he was already sure that he wasn't going to last the full year.

Normally Ryou had what he liked to call a 'game plan'. He had a way he liked to do things. Go to school, come home do homework, make dinner, read for a few hours then go to bed. Now that Bakura was here things were thrown around a bit. He now had to help Bakura with his homework to as well as cook dinner for both and now he had even more cleaning then he ever had before.

At first Bakura helped with the cleaning and cooking. They took turns, but that proved to do more harm then good.

"Long day?" Ryou turned to see Yami walk into the room. He was dressed in his normal sleeves black shirt and leather pants. Ryou found himself wondering why anyone would want to wear leather every day, even in the summer.

Ryou smiled at Yami all the same. "A bit, I'm just getting back into the swing of things." Yami nodded. Ryou was glad he seemed to take this as a good reason behind him being tired. He didn't feel like playing 20 questions with the Pharaoh.

Yami sat down beside Ryou and turned on the TV. He flipped through some of the channels bored. "Isn't Jou and Honda coming to visit you tonight?" Ryou asked feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

Normally he and the Pharaoh got a long really well. But he guessed that with Yami being upset about Yuugi being in the same house as the thief for a few hours, he wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"Yeah they should be here in a bit. I think they are staying the night." Yami let out a yawn. Clearly he was, as well as Ryou, ready for the weekend. "I hope you guys have a good time." Ryou smiled at him. He was glad to see the Pharaoh smile back at him.

"Okay lets go!" Ryou turned to find Yuugi standing there in a white t-shirt and black trip pants. He had a back pack over his shoulder.

Yami eyed the bag for a moment. It didn't take Yuugi long to catch on and he pouted at the Pharaoh. "Yami its the video games that I wanted to show Ryou, relax!" Yuugi whined. Yami rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV. "Have fun aibou."

Yuugi grinned happily at the comment and nodded. He grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him out of the game shop before Yami could say anything more.

"I had to promise Yami to leave our mind link open." Yuugi sighed. Ryou looked down at his friend as they walked side by side down the street. "So he will know everything that's going on."

Yuugi gave a mischievous grin to Ryou. Ryou rolled his eyes, "You found a loop hole didn't you?" Yuugi nodded, "Yes I did! It's called Jou and Honda." Ryou couldn't help, but laugh at this.

He had to hand it to Yuugi, the boy had thought of everything. "Are you sure that you are the hikari Yuugi." Yuugi pouted up at Ryou. "Ryou!" He whined but giggled as Ryou smiled down at him.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura yawned as he got off of the bus. It was starting to get a little dark out already and he was pretty much ready to just drop. He had no idea why prep school was longer on Fridays, but for some reason they wanted to keep him in that hell hole for 2 extra hours.

The thief heard his stomach growl and groaned. He had skipped eating lunch and was regretting it now. He blamed his hikari for this. After all if he hadn't of been trying to pry where he clearly doesn't belong, then Bakura would have at least eaten something.

"_Hikari, for the love of Ra please tell me you cooked?"_ Bakura growled halfheartedly through their mind link. _"Me and Yuugi ordered pizza, we made sure to save some for you."_

Bakura was beyond relief he would at least be able to eat. He wasn't in the mood for attempting to cook or waiting for Ryou to make him something.

It only took the thief about 10 minutes to get to his and Ryou's house from the bus stop. He was happy they lived close to a bus stop, he made a mental note that it would be even better if he learned how to drive. He would have to call his hikari's father and speak about that with him.

The thief opened the door and sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor. He kicked off his shoes letting them lay where they fell and made his way up stairs. "Bakura is that you?"

Bakura growled, "No hikari its Marik." He made his way upstairs and into the washroom. Bakura wanted to have a shower and change before he ate. That way he could just go straight to bed after. Thankfully he had the whole weekend to work on his homework so he didn't need to do it tonight. He was even more happy that he finished most of it at the ungodly place.

Once he was finished his shower he grabbed a towel and made his way to his room. He grabbed a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants. Throwing them on he made his way down stairs. Ryou was in the kitchen, the microwave finished and he pulled out a plate with a few slices of pizza.

Bakura stopped when he saw Yuugi sitting on the counter lazily kicking his feet. _"Land lord I thought you said Yuugi was going to be gone before I got back."_ Bakura said bitterly through their link.

Ryou turned to Bakura and smiled at him timidly. "I invited Yuugi to stay the night. Sorry I didn't tell you, we just didn't want Yami finding out." Yuugi looked up to Bakura and nodded quickly.

"You know how Yami is. He almost didn't let me come at all." Yuugi laughed nervously. Bakura folded his arms over his chest and stared at the two before walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Did you want something to drink?" Bakura nodded and took the plate that Ryou handed to him. "Soda okay?" Bakura nodded again taking a bite of the pizza.

After a moment he turned to Yuugi, "So runt how did you get him to stay in the layer of the great thief king." Yuugi giggled at Bakura's self praise.

"Its great to have friends so willing to put their lives on the line for me you know." Bakura smirked at Yuugi and took a sip of the orange pop Ryou and given him. "I got Jou and Honda staying the night at my place so Yami wont come running over here a drag me back home. I'm sure he'll realize soon that I'm not coming home tonight."

Bakura chuckled darkly at Yuugi. After taking another bite he spoke to Yuugi again. "I don't think you need to worry about him showing up here tonight." Yuugi raised an eye brow at this comment. "It's going to rain tonight."

Yuugi looked at Ryou confused. "The weather channel called for clear sky's tonight didn't it?" Ryou nodded to his friend before looking at Bakura."

"Bakura's pretty good at guessing the weather." Yuugi look at Bakura shocked.

"Its something you learn to pick up on when your a thief." Yuugi nodded at the comment. There was no point questioning him further.

Yuugi jumped down from the counter excitedly as Bakura finished eating. "Bakura we're going to watch a horror movie, do want to watch it with us?" Bakura eyed him for a moment. He shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to watch one with the two other boys.

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi threw himself down the couch beside Bakura. He watched as Ryou put the DVD in the player and waited for him to set up the movie. "Like horror movies runt?" Bakura asked letting out a loud yawn.

"Yup! Yami doesn't normally let me watch them." Bakura gave him an odd look so Yuugi continued. "Some times I don't sleep well afterwards."

Bakura smirked at Yuugi and he blushed. He was slightly embarrassed that he got so scared of horror movies. But that's what made them so much fun!

Him and Ryou used to go to the movies a lot with their friends and they always watched horror movies. After awhile Yami stopped letting him do that. But as soon as he got his own body him and Ryou would always go see a few movies together.

Yuugi was sure Bakura would like horror movies. After all he was the king of thieves and he was sure he had seen enough blood in his life time that a horror movie would be like a walk in the park for him.

The small boy was a bit annoyed that his own yami was so over protective. Yuugi had seen Bakura be protective of Ryou, but not to the point where he wont let Ryou do the things he enjoys. Bakura normally just kept a close eye on his lighter half.

A few time Yuugi had tried to get Bakura to join them, but often Yami wouldn't let him join or Bakura would flat out said no. He was sure that Bakura wanted to join in sometimes. The thief had seemed interest in what they were doing, but Yami had forbidden Yuugi from talking to the thief.

Yuugi felt that this was a bit unfair. Bakura had changed a lot since they had last seen him. Ryou had told Yuugi that he was still the same old Bakura, but he had learned to behave. Yuugi believe Ryou, but didn't want to upset his own yami.

The movie soon started and Ryou sat down on the other side of Yuugi. The three boys watched the movie quietly at first, but soon Yuugi and Ryou were both screaming and covering their faces. Bakura chuckled in amusement at them.

Then to make things even worse the power cut out. The room went completely dark and all that could be seen was a few flashes of lightning. Yuugi and Ryou both let out a scream when this happened.

"Relax the power went out." Came Bakura's gruff voice next to Yuugi. Yuugi hadn't realized he had grabbed onto Bakura's arm when the lights went out.

He moved to let go, but clung tighter when the wing howled. Bakura tensed a bit, Yuugi wasn't sure if it was the storm or the fact that he was clinging onto him that bugged him. Bakura removed Yuugi from his arm. "Bakura?" Ryou could tell that Bakura had gotten up.

"I'll go get some flash lights." Bakura said quickly and left before they could say anything.

"I wonder if Bakura knew there was going to be a storm tonight." Yuugi said nervously. "Most likely, he just knows these things." Yuugi nodded to Ryou forgetting that he couldn't see him.

Bakura walked back into the room with a dim light in his hand. "This was the only one I could find." He looked down at the light in his hand annoyed. "My dad must have taken some with him on his trip." Ryou groaned equally annoyed.

"At least we have one here." Yuugi smiled at Ryou and he nodded. Yuugi shifted and looked to the two of them. "What now?"

Ryou thought about that for a moment. "Well first I think I am going to take the flash light from Bakura and use the washroom." Yuugi laughed at Ryou and Bakura rolled his eyes.

Walking over to the thief Ryou took the flash light from him and left the room leaving the room completely dark again. Yuugi shivered as he thought back to the movie. It was at the part where the killer was halfway through killing someone when the power went out.

Yuugi jumped when he felt someone put an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. "Relax runt its just me." Bakura spoke surprisingly quiet. Almost as if he were trying to keep Yuugi from getting more scared.

Bakura slipped and arm around Yuugi's waist and pulled him closer to him. Yuugi soon found himself sitting in Bakura's lap. He could feel his face heat up. "Scared?" Bakura asked in a teasing voice. Yuugi pouted up at him.

Chuckling Bakura spoke again. "You know you should really be more sacred of me." Yuugi gulped when he felt cool metal no his neck. He couldn't tell for sure but he had a feeling it was a knife.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I've been working on it all day XDD!**

**I'm sorry if its a bit long, I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far!**

**Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really glad to see so many people liked the first chapter! I am sorry if you dislike where I am going with this story!**

**I am also sorry this took so long to post. I have been packing and getting ready to move. Luckily I am moving the 28th of this month so as soon as I am settled I hope to have more updates and a lot faster!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters! The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi shifted slightly, hes arm felt like it was going numb. Bakura had shifted them both so that Yuugi was no laying on his back, Bakura leaning over top of him. "I would be careful on how much you move runt." Yuugi shivered, he could feel Bakura's hot breath on his lips. It felt as if the taller teen's lips were almost touching his. This made Yuugi's head swim, he wasn't sure how to react to that, but he knew how to react to a knife at his throat.

"B-Bakura, p-please. Don't do this." He shut his eyes as he heard what sounded like purring coming from Bakura. "S-stop it." Yuugi whimpered when he felt Bakura's body lean against his. The thief was almost completely laying on top of him now. Yuugi found himself grateful that he had worn the puzzle it was the only thing keeping Bakura away, for the most part.

Bakura licked Yuugi's lips gently. Yuugi gasped at the feeling of the thief's tongue on his lips. He had never had anyone done this to him before. It was weird and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. One thing was for sure, Bakura is a boy and Yuugi doesn't like boys.

Yuugi began to squirm underneath Bakura. His arms were some how caught underneath him, he had to admit, Bakura knew what he was doing. It was on fluid movement and Yuugi had been pinned underneath him with little to no effort, Yuugi's arms pinned behind his back.

Bakura used his free hand to grab Yuugi's hair, pulling on it till his head was pulled back just enough to expose his neck. Yuugi hissed at the pain, he moved his head to avoid his hair being ripped out. In turn it didn't take long for Bakura to start his assault on the smaller teens neck. Kissing his was from Yuugi's jaw and down to the crook in his neck where he bit down gentle, earning a gasp.

The thief moved his mouth away from Yuugi's neck and sat up. He let go of Yuugi's hair and pulled the knife away from him. Yuugi was able to now pull his arms from beneath himself and wasted no time in doing so. He was about to push Bakura away from him but stop noticing Bakura wasn't looking at him.

There was a faint glow that seemed to light Bakura's face and at first Yuugi thought that it was Ryou back with the flash light. But what Bakura said next made him completely confused. "Calm down I was just messing with you." He sounded almost annoyed with Yuugi.

The small teen stared up at the white haired boy on top of him, completely confused. That's when he noticed Bakura's hands were up as if he had just been caught by the police. In his left hand was a letter opener, it was far to dull to do any damage to him unless he had stabbed Yuugi.

Looking at Bakura's eyes he noticed that they were staring at his chest slightly narrowed. He looked down to see the puzzle glowing. "W-what?" Bakura's eyes snapped up and looked at Yuugi. "Please tell me that you did not just say that." Bakura demanded getting Yuugi's attention once more. "Your the one doing this right?"

Yuugi shook his head quickly. He didn't even feel the puzzle doing anything and he still couldn't now. Bakura removed himself from Yuugi and stood up quickly. "Take it off." Yuugi looked at him shocked as he sat up. "If your not doing it then someone else is, they might be trying to hurt you runt take it off now!" Bakura snapped and with out a thought Yuugi went to remove it.

It didn't take him long to figure out there was no way to remove it. Yuugi looked up at Bakura scared and made a half whining sound in the back of his throat. "Relax, let me try." Yuugi nodded and watched as Bakura tried to remove the puzzle the same way Yuugi had. But as the thief's fingers came close a yellow shock shot out at him. Bakura hissed and stepped away quickly.

"Bakura?" Yuugi was on his feet quickly. "Are you okay?" Bakura simply nodded and eyed the item around Yuugi's neck. "What do we do?"

Bakura looked up at Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi could tell that the ancient spirit was just as confused as he was. "I could try maybe using the ring to help remove it...but I don't think it would do any good." Yuugi stared up at him and waited to see what he would do. "Your puzzle might be to strong for me to do anything, don't get your hopes up."

After a moment of concentrating Bakura's ring began to glow as well. Yuugi watched scared and unsure. He didn't understand what was going on. If Bakura couldn't fix it then maybe he should contact his own yami? He didn't want to, then he would have to tell him what had happened between him and Bakura. Yuugi had never been a good liar and Yami would see right through him.

**~Bakura~**

Sweat dripped down the thief's forehead as he tried to concentrate on his task of removing the puzzle from around Yuugi's neck. He knew it would be no good and that they would most likely have to call the Pharaoh up, even with the power out Yuugi could still get a hold of his yami easily. That would mean the Pharaoh would find out about Bakura's interests and he would be put right back to square one. He didn't like the idea of that.

Bakura could feel a headache coming on and it felt almost as if someone other then Ryou was trying to prey their way into his thoughts. Not even Ryou had enough balls to do that, unless he was really daring and had no regard for his own life.

With out warning electric pulses shot through the room sending Bakura to his knees. He felt his body shudder and his eyes water. Yuugi stood in front of him shocked but yelling to him. The thief couldn't make out what the shorter boy was saying.

He could feel Ryou being startled and he tried to will his hikari to stay away from the room. Ryou's thoughts were an open book and he knew he was unable to reach out to him for whatever reason. Bakura could feel Ryou's presences drawing nearer and nearer to the living room.

Luckily before Ryou had reached the room there was a bright flash of light. Bakura wished he could cover his eyes as it slowly died down and stopped before Ryou had reached the living room.

Bakura fell forward and laid there feeling completely drained of all energy. "What happened?" Ryou demanded as he walked into the room. Bakura groaned as the flashlight's glow landed on his face. "Bakura! Are you okay?" Ryou ran forward and knelled beside him. "Oh I am fine hikari, just felt like sleeping on the floor suddenly." Bakura's voice was slightly hoarse, not that it shocked him but he could tell it did shock Ryou. "What happened?"

Before Bakura could reply the a bloody scream sounded in the room. Bakura pushed himself back onto his knees, body begging him to lay back down, and saw the faint glow of the TV. The TV was back on meaning the power was back. The storm still raged outside none the less.

Sighing the thief leaned on his hikari. He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when another bloody scream came from the TV then there was a high pitched scream at came from the couch beside them. Bakura looked to find Yuugi there staring up wide eyed at the tv.

"Oh Yuugi!" Ryou was on his feet quickly he turned on the lamp beside the couch and rushed over to the TV turning it off.

The thief's eyes never left Yuugi as he stared at the boy dumbfounded. Yuugi's cloths seemed as if they were a few sizes to big now. His hair was less spiky and looked almost as if it had grown slightly longer in the back. His eyes some how looked more gentle and softer then before.

It didn't take long for Ryou to turn around and notice the same thing Bakura had noticed. Ryou stood frozen on the spot. He wasn't really sure what to do or say. Bakura watched as his mouth opened to say something but stopped and slowly closed again.

"Here I thought you were screaming like a girl because you were scared." Bakura smirked and instantly wished he hadn't said anything. It wasn't a good idea to make your love interest more upset. But he couldn't help himself, its just the way he was.

Yuugi looked at Bakura confused for a moment then pouted. Bakura rolled his eyes and walked over to Yuugi. He sat down bed side him on the couch and leaned close to him so his face was inches away from Yuugi's. Yuugi blushed slightly and Bakura smirked. He reached up with his hand and cupped Yuugi's breast. "Nice rack runt."

"BAKURA!" Ryous snapped and pulled him away. They watched as Yuugi slowly came to terms with what Bakura had just said. He looked down to his chest and placed a hand where Bakura's had been.

Yuugi screamed much louder this time. Bakura and Ryou both had to cover their ears both slightly shocked by how loud the boy, girl, could scream.

* * *

** Niko - Lol yes poor thing! I am sure you now feel a little more bad for Yuugi! And I now wonder what I should have Bakura do with him, er..her now ;DD?**

** YamiBakura1988 - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

** R - Thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and continue to read more!**

** DemetriaNecrophades - LAWL! I am glad you liked the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this part as well!  
**

** Kat - Thank you very much my imagination has been refilled \*o*/! I am really sorry for taking so long to update, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** TheRavenSaidNeverMore - I am really sorry that I took so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I think that is the most reviews I have had on one chapter so far! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! I am sorry if some of you are a bit upset with the genderbending in the story! I promise there will be plenty of BakuraXYuugi stories to come. I am a huge fan of that pairing...among many others! (Sorry I didn't put it in the description of the story, I don't like to give to much away before people read my stories!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have a bit of time now that I have moved and I can't fully unpack everything right now because I lack a dresser and places to put things. So hopefully I will be writing a bit more now!**

**I have to say I am sorry this story is taking a bit longer then my other one, I seemed to lack the ability to get past my writers block with this story.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Sitting across from Yuugi, Bakura stared him down. He listened as his hikari paced beside him nervously. Ryou had some how convinced Yuugi to call Yami and ask him to come over early the next day. He was scared to go home the way he was and had high hopes of the Pharaoh fixing this.

Bakura knew that he would be blamed for this. If he had known teasing the shorter teen would lead to him being turned into a women, he would have kept his hands to himself.

The thief was no longer sure how he felt about the boy, or rather girl, now. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he was pretty sure he only liked men, not that he had ever been with one really. In his past life Bakura had been with a few women and to him they were all the same. Catty, back stabbing, cunts. He had watched many women claw each others eyes out just to get with him or some other man. Sisters and best friends fighting for one night with the man of their dreams. _"Some dreams."_ He thought bitterly. There was no way he would ever understand the mind of a woman.

It was also bad enough that he had to fight with his feelings for Yuugi in the first place. After all it wasn't every day one feel head over heels for their enemies hikari. Not that he would say it out loud how he felt, that would show he had feels and feels meant a weakness. He was not about to let someone hold this against him, he had his pride to look out for after all.

When the thief had finally come to terms with his feelings for the Pharaoh's light his first reaction was to shun the thought from his mind and never think about it again. But over time that proved to be harder then he had thought. In the past he could throw his feelings away with out a care in the world, but some how Yuugi had changed something in him and he still wasn't sure how to deal with that.

Now here Yuugi sat no longer the teen boy he had fallen for, but was no in fact a teen girl. Did he still feel the same way about Yuugi? Most likely not, after all he wasn't one for chasing after a woman. He was no sure that his feelings would fade away and he would never have to worry about this ever again. The only problem was, what if the Pharaoh changed Yuugi back?

Bakura felt slightly guilty for once in his life. Not only was he praying to the gods to have them leave Yuugi this way so that he would no longer fine him, her, attractive, but he had also lied to Yuugi and with Yuugi, male or female, that wasn't easy to do.

The thief sighed thinking back to when it first happened. He knew girls were emotional, but who would have thought that this change in Yuugi would act to quickly. When the thief had faked trying to change Yuugi back, the young girl before him stared up at him helplessly. Her big round eyes glistened with tears as her lower lip seemed to tremble slightly. When she spoke it was almost as if her voice had come close to failing her.

A loud ring brought Bakura out of his thoughts. He turned to look at his hikari as he dashed out of the kitchen and into the hall. The thief was sure Ryou was as nervous as he was when dealing with the Pharaoh under these circumstances. After all it wasn't every day a teenage boy turned into a girl, and this was the Pharaoh's hikari.

It didn't take long for Bakura to start imagining what the Pharaoh would look like as a woman. He was sure that Yuugi looked better. The thief didn't like girls that gave off the 'I'm a totally bitch and queen of the world' vibe. Well unless it was Mai, he for some reason or another was close friends with the woman. She believed every girl should have a gay friend, so how he got to be hers. Not that he minded.

Bakura held his breath as he heard the Pharaoh speaking to Ryou. Yami could tell that there was something wrong long before he got here. He knew his hikari well enough to sense something was wrong. If he didn't know before, Ryou was a dead give away.

Shifting and sliding his foot across the floor Bakura nudged Yuugi's foot in what he thought might be a comforting manner. Even if he wasn't into girls, Yuugi was in a way still the same guy. He was a good kid there was no reason not to be nice to him just because he is now female.

Yuugi looked up shyly and smiled slightly. Bakura was slightly please with himself for getting the message across and smiled back. His smile faded the moment the kitchen door reopened.

"What did you do this time thief." It was lovely how easily the Pharaoh could ruin the mood.

Turning slightly in his chair, Bakura glared at Yami. He stood tall, even if he was shorter then Bakura, and proud. Bakura hated how even in this time when he was no longer Pharaoh, Yami still seemed to need to demand respect from everyone. It seemed more like his friends were his subjects and they would do anything to trip over themselves to please him and do his dirty work.

"Shockingly enough Pharaoh I didn't do anything." Bakura spoke bitterly. "Your trinket did it."

Yami looked at Bakura almost confused. He quickly turned his look away from the thief and to Yuugi. "A-aibou what happened?"

**~Yami~**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yuugi looked almost like he was younger then before. His hair seemed to have magically grown over night. It was now slightly longer in the back just going past his shoulders. His eyes were some how more round and childish, but they held a softness to them the ancient Pharaoh didn't understand. Looking to the boys shoulders they seemed more slender, it was almost as if he had become less of a man over night.

It took a moment for Yami to notice the slightly noticeable chest that didn't seem right on his small hikari. He took a set next to Yuugi with out noticing he had even moved. Stoking some of his hair out of his face he spoke softly to him. "Yuugi what happened?" He tried his best not to sound demanding, he always tried to be kind to his friends and Yuugi was the most important person to him.

Yuugi shook his head. "I don't know." Yami was shocked at how much more smoother Yuugi's voice sounded. There was no lying that he sounded just like a woman. "The puzzle it started to glow, and and I don't know what happened." Yami felt his heart clench when Yuugi's eyes began to water. He watched as he tried to hold his tears back, but failed. A few tears slide down the sides of his face and Yami brushed them away. "I couldn't take it off!"

Yami pulled Yuugi into a hug. "It's alright Aibou we will figure this out." Yami turned to look at Bakura and glared as he rubbed Yuugi's back. "Thief what did you do?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes further at him and he could see his arms flex from clenching his fists under the table. "I-didn't-do-anything!"

"Clearly you did." Bakura looked about ready to jump over the table and murder Yami. But the Pharaoh held his ground.

Yuugi pulled away from Yami and rubbed his eyes. "No he didn't do anything."

"Aibou, I know he did something, this is just a feeling, I know." Yuugi looked almost worried. "I put a spell the puzzle Aibou."

Yuugi stopped crying and stared at Yami. "You did what?" He sounded as if he were trying to keep his emotions in check, but failed.

"You didn't think I would free willingly let you come to the home of my enemy with out some for of protection did you?" Yami didn't understand why Yuugi seemed to be so upset. It wasn't like he placed a spell to make Yuugi turn into a girl it was a spell of protection.

"You turned me into a girl! How does that protect me?" Yuugi was beyond mad. Female emotions worked way to quickly for Yami's liking.

" Aibou calm down, that's not what happened. It had to have been someone tampering with the spell for it to have turned out like this." Yami turned his gaze back to the thief and glared. "So what did you do thief?"

**~Bakura~**

The thief couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yami had been the one who was controlling the puzzle. He was starting to feel as pissed off as Yuugi now looked.

Yuugi now had turned his gaze to Bakura. He couldn't help it, Yuugi looked cute. Frowning and pouting cutely. It was to bad he wasn't that cute as a male, Bakura wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of the boy. Not that it mattered now.

"He asked me to help him take it off! So I did, but clearly it hadn't worked!" The thief snapped annoyed that the one time he helped someone he gets told off for it. Sometimes he wished he wasn't such a nice guy.

"You used shadow magic on it?" Yami eyed him suspiciously. Bakura just nodded and crossed his arms. There was no use lying about it and for the most part he was always a truthful guy even if others didn't want to believe it. "Was there a spell to what you did?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue clearly annoyed. "No Pharaoh, unlike you I was nothing more then a lowly thief."

Yami sighed, "Well there's part of our problem, you tampered with my spell, you must have changed something." Yami turned back to Yuugi and his eyes softened. "I'll try my best to fix this Aibou, I promise."

Little Yuugi looked up at Yami and gave him a hard stare. "You had better!"

At first Yami was taken aback. "Y-your mad?"

"Why wouldn't I be mad Yami!" Yuugi snapped. "You said you trusted me and you did this. Bakura may also be at fault here but he only did what I asked of him." Bakura was amused to see that Yami was being scolded and not him for once. It was a beautiful site.

"But Aibou." Yami had a slight whine to his voice. Clearly this didn't effect Yuugi, he kept his glare fixed on Yami. Sighing the Pharaoh turned to Bakura. "I'll need to know what you did thief, just tell me what you remember."

**~Yuugi~**

Watching Yami and Bakura arguing was not helping him feel any better about this. Yuugi was sure Yami would be able to fix this with no problem, it proved to be harder then he had thought. If Bakura couldn't remember what it was he had done then Yami might not be able to fix this.

It had been well over an hour since they had first sat down and it took a bit of begging from Yuugi to get Bakura to agree to help. He should have known better then to believe these to ancient enemies could get along more then a minute let alone an hour.

"Could you too please stop?" Yuugi asked slightly worn out. His body was over tired from the countless spells Yami had tried and failed with. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Don't look at me its the pompous ass Pharaoh's fault that all this happened!" Yuugi sighed and slouched in to the couch.

"Bakura please, Yuugi is tired and clearly you and Yami are as well." Ryou put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder as he spoke. "Maybe we should take a break for a bit to clear our heads and relax."

Yuugi turned and stared up at Ryou, "But we can't if we do that then I might not be changed back before school!"

Ryou smiled warmly at Yuugi. "We still have tomorrow Yuugi, don't worry."

It didn't take long for Yuugi to give up. He was far to tired to put up much of a fight and he wanted nothing more to go back to bed. Lucky for him Ryou picked up on this and brought Yuugi upstairs.

"You can sleep in my room for a bit if you'd like, I'll have something to eat for you when you wake up."

Yuugi smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thank you."

Crawling into bed he waited and listened for Ryou to leave. When he did he let his mind wonder a bit. Maybe if he remembered something from what happened the night before he could think of something that might him Yami and Bakura change him back.

At first all he could think about was how much he needed to go to the washroom. After going this morning he was sure he would never want to go again. It had been to awkward for his liking.

Yuugi had never seen a girls body with out cloths on before. So with him not owning a girls body it was very troublesome for him. He was sure he would never get used to it, not that he wanted to. After all, he was not used to sitting to go pee.

Pushing this embarrassing thought from his head he began to think further back trying his best to keep his tired mind focused.

Yami had said that the reason why the spell had activated itself was because Yuugi had been scared. Yuugi remembered the feeling of the metal envelop opener against his neck and Bakura's hot breath on his neck.

Shivering Yuugi pulled the covers over himself. _"To far back."_ He thought nervously. Pushing those thoughts back he continued to think more about when the puzzle wouldn't come off. He only remembered Bakura focusing on his ring and his eyes were closed. The thief never spoke he just stood there quietly with his hands in front of himself focusing around the ring. _"There has to be something he did that I might have noticed, anything..."_

**~Bakura~**

There was just one big mess after another. First Yuugi getting turned into a girl all because Bakura had scared him a little to much, then he had to 'try' to work together with his worse enemy to change Yuugi back, using to much shadow magic making himself tired as well as the Pharaoh and Yuugi, this made them all angry and now his own hikari and gone and invited his worst enemy to stay the night.

Ryou thought he would do them a favour and make things easier for Yuugi. This way the young boy didn't have to tell his mother what had happened. Bakura understood the reasoning behind this, but not the reasoning behind the Pharaoh staying with them as well. _"Its just a little rain, he made it here in the rain he can sure as hell make it back in it!"_ He thought bitterly.

It was in fact more then just a little rain. There was a full blown storm going on out side, just like the night before. It was now noon and it still hadn't let up. Bakura was sure when he woke up this morning that he had woken up far to early because it was still dark out. Either way if the Pharaoh could make it here in the storm he clearly was able to go back home.

Opening Ryou's bed room door he walked in side and stared at Yuugi. His back was turned to the thief and was clearly not asleep. Bakura figured he had just woken up or he had spent the last 3 hours laying here awake.

"Runt?" Yuugi rolled over when Bakura spoke. He eye Bakura but waited quietly for him to continue.

Bakura shut the door and made his way over to the bed quietly. "Hikari made lunch, he wanted to know if you were hungry."

Yuugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Yami?" Bakura felt as if he had been smacked in the face. Maybe it would take longer then he thought to get over Yuugi.

"The idiotic Pharaoh is down stairs past out on my hikari's couch."

Yuugi nodded and stared out the window for a moment. Bakura watched Yuugi as the lightening lit up the room. There were bags under his eyes, clearly he hadn't slept well the night before. Not that the thief could blame him.

Bakura sat down on the bed next to him. He brushed Yuugi's bangs out of his face when the young teen turned to look at him. Yuugi watched him curiously for a moment.

"You aren't going to jump me again are you?" There was lack of emotion to his voice. Almost as if he didn't care if Bakura did.

Chuckling Bakura drew his hand back. "Not unless you want me to." He winked at Yuugi before he could stop himself. Clearly it would be a **LONG** time before he was over Yuugi. Some made him feel as if he wouldn't really get over him, maybe he could get over the being female part and still make a move?

He watched as a faint blush crept its way across Yuugi's face. "Oh what is this, is it little Missy wants me to jump her?"

The thief couldn't help but smirk when Yuugi pouted up at him. "Shut up, no way!" He smacked his arm playfully.

They both laughed for a moment before becoming quiet again. To Bakura it was more awkward talking to Yuugi as a girl then it was when he was a boy. Out of respect they had all agreed to call Yuugi a boy still, they figured he would be back to normal soon after all.

Bakura sighed, "I'm sorry."

Clearly the thief had caught Yuugi off guard. "W-what?"

"I said I am sorry. You know, for...well turning you...uh."

Yuugi smiled shyly making Bakura's chest tighten. The young teen pulled the covers back and crawled closer to Bakura putting his arms around him and giving him a tight hug. "Thank you."

Bakura smiled to himself and put his arms around Yuugi. He pulled the teen a little closer and rested his forehead on the top of Yuugi's head.

* * *

**DemetriaNecrophades - I am glade you are liking this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**

** Niko - Lol here's more Niko! XDD!**

** Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret - Lol Yup! I didn't want to say till it happened, I don't like giving away to much of my stories ;)! I hope you liked it!  
**

** Xkarra of the sandX - I'm glade that you did :) I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
**

**Well! Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and come back for more! Not going to lie I started writing this because my room mate got mad at me and I was in a bad mood...maybe he should get me upset more often? XDDD!**


End file.
